Goku (Dragon Naruto)
Goku (そんごくう, Son Gokū; literally meaning "Son Goku"), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto; lit. "Cacarrot"), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is an immensely strong, pure of heart, and extremely competitive, but dedicated to defending his adopted home Earth from internal or external threats. Upon meeting Naruto as children, the two became best friends and embark on many adventures together. After, Goku receives training from Roshi and Jimbei, meeting his lifelong friend Krillin and Bulma, even learning the famous Kamehameha technique, and enters the World Martial Arts Tournament to fight the strongest warriors on the planet, and then embark on an adventure to gather the seven Dragon Balls. Though he appears human, it is later revealed that Goku is descended from an alien warrior race known as the Saiyans, who originally sent to Earth as an infant, to prepare it for conquest. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. Goku spent 8 years traveling all over the world and others to quickly get stronger under the tutelage of Master Jimbei to save the planet from the incoming Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. He later becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats a powerful tyrant Frieza. This sets the tone of the rest of the series, with each enemy the characters face becoming stronger than the last, requiring them to attain further training. The last battle of the original manga, against Majin Buu and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, has the entire universe at stake, and as such, has Goku and friends being asked for help from the gods of the universe, the Supreme Kai. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. He is often referred to as Goku Prime by the Patrollers and Breakers alike, in order to differentiate him from the Goku from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. "Hi! I'm Goku!" :—Goku, Character Select Screen. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Australian), Joseba Etxebarria (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Lin Guoxiong (Cantonese), Marc Zanni (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Borg (French), Julio Lorenzo (Galician), Ann Vielhaben (German), Tasos Ntapantas (Greek), Avi Maor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), László Lippai (Hungarian), Jeffrey Sani (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Paolo Torrisi (Italian), Su Kang (Korean), Yu Chang (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Krzysztof Banaszyk (Polish), Henrique Feist (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Miguel Montero (Spanish), Eric Donell (Swedish), Jefferson Seril Utanes (Tagalog), Pattarawut Samutnavee (Thai), Marti Pich (Valencian), Wendel Bezerra (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Australian), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Essentially, Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back (later in the anime his front spikes become 5 and his back spikes become 4). Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi. The Young Past Days At age 12, Goku was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people were surprised when learning his actual age). During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. Goku was born with the signature tail of the 7th Universe Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by during the 8 years of training, Goku is also seemingly void of his Saiyan tail until transforming into Super Saiyan 4 Current 8 years later, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle4. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175 cm (5'9") * Weight: 62 kg (136 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Naruto Uzumaki * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Bulma Brief * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Yamcha * Krillin * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Sai * Rock Lee * Tenten * Might Guy * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Asuma Sarutobi * Jiraiya * Gaara * Temari * Kankuro * Tsunade * Piccolo * Pikkon * Konan * Android 16 * Killer Bee * Shin * Gowasu * Whis * Boruto Uzumaki * Cheelai * Lemo * Utakata Family * Bardock (father, unknown) * Gine (mother, deceased) * Turles (brother, deceased) * Raditz (older brother, deceased) * Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather, deceased) * Chi-Chi (wife) * Ox-King (father-in-law) * Mother-in-law (deceased) * Gohan (son) * Pan (daughter) * Goten (son) * Hercule Satan (brother-in-law) * Videl Satan (daughter-in-law) * Goku Jr. (grandson) * Goku (Future Self) * Goku (Xeno counterpart) * Goku Black Neutral * Itachi Uchiha * Obito Uchiha * Jiren Rivals * Zabuza Momochi * Haku * Vegeta (eternal rival) * Superman * Beerus * Broly * Android 17 * Hit Enemies * Frieza * Zarbon * Ginyu Force * Cooler * Dr. Gero * Cell * Baby Hatchiyack ** Baby ** Hatchiyack * Evil Buu * Super Buu * Kid Buu * Madara Uchiha * Kaguya Otsutsuki * Janemba * Frost * Zamasu * Cunber Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper - A technique taught to Goku by Grandpa Gohan which employs one of three attack styles; either a closed-fist assault, a two-finger jabbing assault, or an open-palm thrust assault. It was Goku's signature attack early on during his childhood, soon afterwards being replaced with the Kamehameha. * Kamehameha - Goku's signature move since obtaining it. It unleashes a powerful and long-stretching blue energy blast from his cupped hands. Goku first learns the move as a kid after witnessing Master Roshi using it. It can be charged to compete with practically any enemy attack. Since mastering this technique, Goku has continued to improve on it and develop new variations of it. * Afterimage Technique - Moving so swiftly that that Goku's image is left behind, confusing the opponent. * Penetrate! - firing a Kamehameha at the ground with one hand, Goku propels himself at the opponent and punches through them with an energy-powered fist. * Solar Flare - Emits a flash of light to blind everything around the user. * Spirit Bomb - Easily Goku's most powerful techniques and arguably the strongest in the series, it allows Goku to channel chakra ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a single energy ball. It was taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Over time, Goku continually learned to expand the range of which he could gather energy, thereby increasing both the size and power of the Spirit Bomb. He reserves this technique as a last-ditch effort for only the most powerful of foes. * Telepathy: Can read minds, eavesdrop on telepathic conversations, and converse with others through their minds. * Telekinesis: Lets Goku lift objects with his mind. However just like the invisible eye blast, he rarely uses this ability. * Instant Transmission - Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Noticeably in Yo Naruto and Goku, he seemingly improved on the technique as transports to the radish field without sensing anyone, possibly because he had accurate enough knowledge of where it is. * Invisible Eye Blast - Goku shoots invisible chakra ki blasts from his eyes, however, he rarely uses this technique. * Destructo Disc - Goku holds his hand into the air, conducting chakra ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled at the target to slice them in half. * Healing: Uses his chakra ki to heal others. * Dragon Fist - A technique that generates a giant gold serpentine-dragon from Goku’s charging body and extended fist that will attack and ensnare the target before erupting in a large exploding. While never seen in the original manga, Goku uses this technique in Wrath of the Dragon to defeat Hirudegarn. He also uses this again in Next GT Generations. * Evil Containment Wave - A technique learned from Master Roshi to battle Goku Black and Future Zamasu. It binds a target in a swirling stream of green energy before being guided into a container. It also requires a special tag to properly complete the sealing. While normally life-threatening to use, Goku's immense power lets him use this multiple times without even remotely exhausting any of his strength. The benefit of the technique is to defeat enemies they cannot or will not kill. * Hakai - In the manga, Goku learned to perform the Hakai technique after having seen the God of Destruction Beerus use it. Due to not having the proper training nor might, Goku requires to put all of his [[Perfected Super Saiyan Blue|divine chakra ki]] into his hand and release it at once, making it a one-time use attack which will leave him drained. Goku's usage is also not as effective as a God of Destruction's, requiring him more time to complete and his constant focus. This allowed Fused Zamasu to use Future Mai as a shield, preventing Goku from completing the attack. Feats Strength level * Shook the Universe while fighting against Beerus in his Super Saiyan God form. * Accidentally knocks Chi-Chi through a wall, tree and boulder with just a slap on the back. * Was able to train in gravity in 10x Earth's gravity(roughly 98 m/s2)and got used to it. * Can swing around 2 tons for a long time and can swing around 10 or 40 tons in his super saiyan form. * Was able to swing the Z-Sword in base form in the Buu Saga, as the Z sword was so heavy that not even the Kais can lift it. * Said to imply to easily kill Dabura and hasn't seen him in full power. * In Dragon Naruto: Super Shippuden, his training causes huge craters. Speed * Was able to fight against Beerus normally before water hit the ground in his Super Saiyan God form. * In the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament when Tien uses his Solar Flare Goku easily runs up to Master Roshi, Takes away his glasses and comes back to his exact location before the light goes to where he was originally as a 15 year old. * Reacted to a relativistic Kamehameha and it's way out. * He and Vegeta fight so fast that they cannot be tracked through by Chakra Ki. * Was able to lay a punch on Hit when Hit froze time for a second. Durability * Tanked a flame attack that can melt marble. * Walks out of pod as if nothing happened after it makes a humongous crater in the earth. * Could take a bullet to the head with no harm at the beginning of the series. Skill * Was offered to become the guardian of the Earth in Kami's place. * Killed King Piccolo. * Helped stop the Saiyan invasion of Earth. * Defeated Frieza, an intergalactic tyrant that has taken over multiple worlds. * Defeated Fat and Kid Buu. * Can mimic several different attacks after seeing them once. * As a kid, single-handedly defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army. * With the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10, surprised Beerus, but he still stated that it wouldn't make a difference * Eliminated Nink, Comfrey, Chappil, the Trio de Dangers (Lavender, Basil, and Bergamo) (w/Vegeta), Kefla (Caulifla & Kale fused together), Zirloin, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Anilaza (Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator, & Paparoni) (w/Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, & Frieza), & Jiren (w/Frieza) (took him down with him alongside Frieza) in the Tournament of Power. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail, though not of his choosing. As a Great Ape, Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes feral and violent. His power and senses increases 10 fold and is able to generate powerful mouth blasts. Originally, because his tail was removed by Master Jimbei during 8 years of training, Goku lost access completely to this form. Unlock Potential :Main article: Unlock Potential After drinking the Ultra Divine Water and surviving its painful side-effects, Goku's true potential was released, apparently in the form of accessing Great Ape in his base form. This was seen by his natural aura manifesting as an image of a Great Ape surrounding him, signifying Goku's hidden power having been released. The power boost not only enabled him to fight on par with King Piccolo in his prime, who previously decimated Goku in his frailer elderly state, but it also heighted Goku's senses and instincts, able to detect the location of people's chakra ki. Kaio-Ken :Main article: Kaio-Ken Goku learns this technique while training under King Kai. While using it and any of its multipliers, Goku's various capacities and techniques are all proportionally increased. However, the strain of using too high a multiplier and/or for too long can be dangerous and greatly damage his body. As such, he ceased using it after his gaining Super Saiyan. While he can combine the two powers, Goku never tried this while alive as doing so could lead to near-certain death. Later however, with his Super Saiyan Blue, taking advantage of his divine form's superior energy control and more naturally calm-mindedness, he was able to use this technique more regularly. While usually considered a power boosting technique, several video games treat this as a transformation. With this powerup, Goku is surrounded by a red aura. Its maximum multiplier is x20 in the anime/manga, though in the movie Lord Slug he briefly manages to use a x100 boost. Super Kaio-Ken :Main article: Super Kaio-Ken Goku learns this technique while training under Master Jimbei during his 8-year training. Goku uses this technique while fighting in the Other World Tournament. By using the power of Kaio-ken while in his Super Saiyan form, Goku doubles his Super Saiyan capacities. Goku uses it briefly to punch Pikkon into an asteroid orbiting the Other World Stadium. Due to the strain of using the Kaio-Ken on top of Super Saiyan, even with his perfect control of the form, it was too dangerous for Goku to use it while alive as even the little buildup of emotions while transformed could prove devastating to him. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan This form multiples Goku's base power 50 fold. Goku achieves this form during in a fight against Sasuke Uchiha. In this form, Goku's muscle and height slight increase and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. His power also generates yellow aura. In the anime, when unleashing the full intensity of his power, Goku's aura also produces some slight electrical sparks. Goku's demeanor is greatly affected by this form, making him more aggressive and irritable. In the anime, Goku learned to access this form's raw might without actually transforming to conserve chakra ki. After his fight with Beerus, Goku realizes that fully mastering this form would eventually raise his level more than his higher Super Saiyan forms, and sap less strength and chakra ki. Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan :Main article: Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan This state first appeared when Android 13 proved too powerful for to defeat, Goku can obtained this state by first creating a Spirit Bomb, and then absorbing it. While in this form, Goku loses practically all cognitive thought, battling purely on instincts as his emotions are pushed to extreme levels of rage. As seen in various video games, this state can be used in any of his normal Super Saiyan forms. Ascended Super Saiyan :Main article: Ascended Super Saiyan Realizing that the androids' power exceeds a Super Saiyan, Goku entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to surpass the basic Super Saiyan form. Ultimately, Goku unlocked this form after weeks of training. However, Goku realized that this form spends too much chakra ki to be maintained. Rather than attempting the more arduous and time-consuming task of refining this form, Goku came to the conclusion that that the basic Super Saiyan form is better suited for combat, making a plan to master it and abandon this form completely. As a result of this and discovering more powerful forms, this form is never used again. Ultra Super Saiyan :Main article: Ultra Super Saiyan Along with Ascended, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While vastly stronger than Second Grade, the power output is too intense, causing Goku's muscles to become engorged from the struggle of maintaining this unsteady power boost. This instability drained his chakra ki too fast to be of use for long. It also causes an extreme drop in his speed and agility, tiring him even more and reducing his effectiveness overall. Goku noted that while much stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell, it meant nothing it he couldn't actually hit his foe with it. This made this form impractical against foes of any real speed. Instead of training to overcome this problem, Goku decides that simply mastering the basic Super Saiyan, feeling that it is the best way to fight and gain power. As such a result, this form is never used again. Super Saiyan Full Power :Main article: Super Saiyan Full Power After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher Super Saiyan grades, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more beneficial. He used the remainder of his time chamber training learning to maintain Super Saiyan for extended periods. Gradually, he overcame the heightened aggression and uneasiness that accompanies this form to feel as natural as his base form, reducing the energy drain to nothing and increasing his endurance to achieve a max output for this form without drawbacks even in regularly life. Ultimately, he is able to enter, maintain, and fight in this form for as long as he desires at its full potential with no lose in efficiency or performance. With this mastery, during the Tournament of Power, Goku - having gone well-beyond his limits - was able to flash between base and Super Saiyan to defeat Jiren alongside Frieza despite his battered and exhausted state. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 This form multiples Goku's base power 100 fold. Goku achieved this form at some time after Cell's defeat. In this form, Goku gains some changes; his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead has only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form. His muscles also become more defined and his aura also generates electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Since gaining greater forms, Goku reserves this form for opponents he takes semi-seriously. Goku displays full mastery of this form. In the Tournament of Power, when the eager Universe 6 Saiyan Caulifla desired to learn Super Saiyan 3, Goku insisted she was not ready for it and before mastering Super Saiyan 2. To which, Goku demonstrated such by intensifying the sheer power of this form, leaving a baffled Caulifla to wonder if this was really the same Super Saiyan 2 she was using. In this state, his aura expands significantly. This state lets Goku fight on par against both Super Saiyan 2 Caulfla and Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Kale simultaneously. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 This form multiples Goku's base power 400 fold. It's the strongest form in the original anime/manga. Goku achieved this level after years of training with Master Jimbei, where he could put unlimited energy into this form. In this form, his hair reaches down to his thighs and his eyebrows vanish completely while making the forehead and eye ridges larger and more prominent. His muscle mass grows noticeable larger more defined while his eyes gain green irises. His aura also becomes rounder with larger electrical sparks. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Goku is also referred to as Super Goku 4 in this form as it is not a traditional Super Saiyan forms. This form is achieved by Goku after mastering Golden Great Ape. As noted by Vegeta, Goku's usage of Super Saiyan 4 is unique, able to access whenever he desires without a bolster, possibly because he naturally regained his tail. This form's power can overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power changing Goku into a child, returning him to his true adult self. That however only lasts while in this form. In addition, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His muscles become larger and he grows considerably taller, almost as tall as Piccolo. The hair is even more wild and longer, reaching his mid-back. He gains golden-yellow irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail grows longer and he gains scarlet fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding chest and hands. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. The power of this form is vastly greater to Super Saiyan 3 with less drawbacks. Goku is easily able to compete with the strongest of foes in this form. Super Full Power Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Full Power Saiyan 4 A special state that is obtained by gathering enough energy to push his body well-past his normal limits. Goku first discovered this state against Baby-Vegeta when his Golden Great Ape form proved too powerful. To battle the mutant Tuffle, Goku acquired the combined energy from Gohan, Pan, Goten, and Trunks to unlock this state. In addition to drastically augmenting his might, it likewise equally enhances his senses, letting him react to practically any threat. He is also shown able to absorb enemy energy attacks, nullifying their damage. This state is symbolized by a radiating red glow from his entire body. In this state he, will surpasses all but the most powerful enemies in Dragon Naruto: GT. Super Saiyan God :Main article: Super Saiyan God and Aura of a God Goku achieves this form with the help of the five other Saiyans, and uses it against Beerus. It is a form well-beyond Super Saiyan 3, exiting even Beerus and forcing the Destroyer to fight relatively seriously. It is noted that Super Saiyan God possess the Aura of a God. Goku's appearance in this form is mostly the same but with a more kept version of his normal hair and bright red, red irises, slightly thinner and more youthful, and a darker skin tone. His aura generates like an orange flame. Usage of this form grants various heightened capacities. He recovers at an accelerated rate and requires the most minute amount of stamina to maintain this form. It lets him fight with more finesse and grace as he instinctively predict his opponent's attacks with more efficiency. His chakra ki becomes godly, allowing him to sense other such beings and likewise can mask himself from most entities sensing him. This form give more versatile control and usage of his chakra ki, including absorbing and thus nullifying enemy attacks, and self-healing. Originally, despite the incredible power, Goku soon after reverts to base form due to the form's time limit. Having adapted to the feeling of Super Saiyan God however, Goku retained some of the power, letting him continue fighting Beerus. Through further training Goku learned to properly access and control this residual power, ultimately restoring its full properties access this form at any time. God-like Saiyan :Main article: God-like Saiyan After experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God, Goku learned to use the raw might and enhanced senses of this god-like power without transforming. When in this state, while his physical appearance remains unchanged, his chakra ki can be manifested as a pure white aura. At the same time, usage of this power will greatly enhance his Super Saiyan forms, and eventually allowing him to utilize both powers together to enter Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue After training with Whis, Goku learned to synchronize Super Saiyan with Super Saiyan God, causing him to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, more commonly known as Super Saiyan Blue. This form is identical to Super Saiyan, only with cyanish-blue hair and eyes with a blue aura shaded by some gold. The form's power is a level that well-surpasses Super Saiyan God and offers increased levels of chakra ki and emotional control. Goku learns to enhance the form's power through different means, including using the Kaio-Ken while in this form, and use intense rage to further power-up the form. However, while not nearly as prominent as other Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan Blue's peak power can only be maintained for a short period, gradually decreasing in stamina from prolong use. Also, repeated use will reduce this forms power to less than 10% capacity. However, during the Zeno Expo, Goku appeared to overcome the flaw of repeated transforming, as he showed reduced power after fighting two strong foes in quick succession with this form. In the Tournament of Power, despite any stamina flaws still there, this form granted Goku great durability, emerging unharmed after Legendary Super Saiyan Kale threw him about and crushed him in a slab of Kachi Katchin. To make extensive use of Super Saiyan Blue, he learned to instantly and repeatedly switch between his God form and Blue form, allowing him to conserve and more quickly recover the full power of Super Saiyan Blue, letting him fight for much longer periods unhindered. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken In the anime, thanks to the Super Saiyan Blue form's great chakra ki and emotional control, Goku can utilize Kaio-ken alongside it with far less risk. In this state, Goku gains a double aura, leaving Goku to appear as a basic Super Saiyan Blue with his blue over while a larger red aura surrounds it. Goku first used this against Hit in the Tournament of Destroyers. While using Kaio-ken levels too extreme for his body to handle, Goku's blue hair turns a pale blue that is whitish and his skin is illuminated to a light red. In which case, it will gradually damage his body. This unstable state also will able to give Goku [[Delayed Onset Chakra Ki Disorder|Delayed Onset Chakra Ki Disorder]], sending Goku's chakra ki into flux, making him unable to properly access his energy for a few days. By the Tournament of Power, Goku had mastered this technique up to x20 with no instability or strain. While this state is a power up in the anime, it is a form in video games. Perfected Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Perfected Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed In the manga, as the full potential of a Super Saiyan Blue is only usable for the first few minutes before dropping down, Goku manages to overcome this massive stamina flaw to the point where he can use the form for as long and as many times as he wants. Goku achieved this by sealing the massive overflowing power inside himself, causing his aura to completely disappear. Goku first displays his completed Super Saiyan Blue state against Fused Zamasu, with his power showing a slight advantage over the fused Shinjin, who only survived because of his immortality. This state is not without flaws. First being that this requires an intensive concentration and a lot of focus by the user to prevent any chakra ki from leaking out of their body. Second is that even if the slightest amount of chakra ki, leaking out of the body can be extremely painful for Goku. If too much leaks, it could cause the power to become unstable and explode, killing Goku. Later, during the Tournament of Power, Goku used the same principle as the Kaio-ken in order to power up his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue as much as possible in an attempt to overcome his limits. Then intensity of pushing his power so far beyond his normal limits ultimately causes Goku to produce a jagged aura. Goku utilized this state briefly to battle Jiren - putting up a better fight than previously at the cost of straining his body - though even this power up proved futile against Jiren's overwhelming power. Ultra Instinct -Sign- :Main article: Ultra Instinct -Sign- A state first attained during the Tournament of Power. Originally, in the anime, Goku did this by absorbing the energy of the Spirit Bomb as bolster to break a mental shell in subconscious to unlock a much deeper portion of his potential. In the manga, this state is the pinnacle of Goku's martial arts training; obtained from reflecting on Master Roshi's words and demonstration of proper movement, admitting to his shame in lack of personal growth and letting go of his self-doubt. With this, Goku's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, ranking among the most powerful entities in all the multiverse. His hair stands up somewhat, becoming more wild in shape with no loose strands. His eyes become more defined and sterner in shape, while also gaining silver irises. His aura becomes a complex silver with sparkle appearance. In this state, Goku's physical, mental, and energy parameters are vastly augmented, equally increasing his combat performance. He processes information far quicker and efficiently, letting him learn and adapt to all experiences. The highlight of this lets him automatically react to all threats in the most efficient way possible, even without consciously being aware of it. This augmented growth greatly accelerates his natural improvement, constantly imprinting on his experiences to become stronger, faster, and sharper in his actions with every skirmish. Entering this state also energize him and negate all previous wounds as a battered Goku showed against Kefla. However, usage of this state is random and unstable, only accessible for short periods of time and in the most dire of situations. By his fight against Kefla, while seemingly learning to access this state more willingly, as noted by Whis, Goku's usage is still incomplete. While his movements have become more refined, he struggles to switch his full attention on to his offense, inhibiting his attacks and techniques, requiring more time to build up energy for an assault to have sufficient power. The effort also appears to drain Goku quicker, returning him to his base form and in an exhausted state. In the Universal Conflict Saga, Goku apparently learned to access this state at will, as upon entering the battlefield, he immediately used it despite no pressure on him from the battle. His control of the form can also disrupt a corrupted foe, returning them to normal as his attack ejected Oren from Vegeta's body. Ultra Instinct :Main article: Ultra Instinct The art of automatic self-movement, Goku began learning this from Whis. During the Tournament of Power, Goku unlocked a special state, enabling him to put to usage this skill. While very crude at first and only able to apply it defensively, he ultimately learned to complete this power to defend and attack simultaneously with optimum efficiency. With this power, he is able to instinctively and instantly react to any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. However, Goku usage of this ability is only unlocked subconsciously during dire situations. Once understanding Whis' words behind self-movement, Goku learned to let go of all self-doubt and live in the moment. When fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, Goku can subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. This culminates with Goku's silver glow consuming him, turning his hair silver and skin tone more ethereal in nature. The power in this form is vastly greater than his initial state that it completely shreds away his shirt (in the anime). In this state, Goku have showed such fine, better control of his chakra ki, able to calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. He can unleash barrages of his energy in focused shockwaves and cancel out all but the strongest of attacks. In this complete Ultra Instinct state, Goku's power exceeds the Gods of Destruction. His natural growth is accelerated even more than the initial state and he can also channel his rage to staggering new levels. However, due to Goku's lack of divine training, this form cannot be maintained for more than a few minutes. In the anime, after passing the time limit, Goku's body will give out, leaking out his energy in ravaging manner that will severely injure him as he regresses to base form. In the manga, this form quickly drains at his stamina from each exertion until finally dropping out of the form, leaving him struggling to even stand from the exhaustion. At the same time, despite learning to use this state at its fullest, Goku cannot access it at will, but rather only as an instinctual reaction to the most dire of situations. During his battle against Cunber, Goku has apparently grown more accustomed to using this form. While still only able to access as a live-or-die reaction to such danger, his control of it once using it was more steady, as he did not burst with as much energy upon entering it and likewise was only rendered mildly exhausted after time ran out. Super Saiyan: Berserk :Main article: Super Saiyan: Berserk During the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Goku obtained this berserker state when he faced Cunber. This state is a corruption; during which, his skin-tone is tanner and his aura turns darker, consisting of a orange glow surrounded by a dark purple and black regularly accompanied by black electricity sparks in his aura. Also, his pupils disappear, representing his diminished/lack of cognitive thought. It also causes his blasts to become red and black. This state of Goku is playable in UVM2. Change :Main article: Change After being apparently killed by Omega Shenron, Goku undergoes a change and is no longer the Goku he was before. In this state Goku is cloaked in an aura that won't let any attack near him. Goku may have been dead in this state, or he may have become something else entirely. Potential Unleashed :Main article: Potential Unleashed In the events of the Adventure Mode of Extreme Butōden, Goku has his potential unlocked by Old Kai via special ritual involving fighting a vision of his Potential Unleashed self, and then unlocks the form himself. Goku always appears as a Super Saiyan in this state. This state is stronger than he is as a Super Saiyan 4. How can also hold his own against the empowered Kid Buu and Super Buu simultaneously. Changes Ginyu's body :Main article: Captain Ginyu During the Battle on Planet Namek, the leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu, used his Body Change technique to switch bodies with Goku. Goku was gravely injured while in Ginyu's body due to Ginyu causing a severe wound on his own body just prior to Ginyu switching bodies. While ultimately adjusting to this body and effectively used it in battle, the said injuries and brief length of time that Goku was in Ginyu's body made his full capabilities in this form unknown. This form is playable in Super Saiya Densetsu, Xenoverse, and Xenoverse 2 in the former Goku even retaining Ginyu's ability to use Body Change. Zamasu's body :Main article: Zamasu In the original, unaltered Timeline, Zamasu, giving into his hatred of mortals, came to desire Goku's power, which was considered to rival the Gods of Destruction. Using the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu swapped bodies with Goku, obtaining all the inherit powers and abilities of the Saiyan. It remains unclear if Goku obtained any of Zamasu's powers through his Shinjin body as Zamasu seemingly retained his original powers and abilities once becoming Black on top of acquiring Goku's. Regardless, Goku in Zamasu's body proved powerless against Black as he effortlessly killed Goku in only base form. Vegeta's body :Main article: Vegeta In the altered timeline in Xenoverse, Ginyu in Vegeta's body and the Ginyu Force are attacking Goku, before Ginyu switches bodies with Goku. Goku in Vegeta's body tries to fight against them, but is defeated by Ginyu. Fusions Vegito :Main article: Vegito Vegito (ベジット, Bejītto), is the product of a Potara Fusion between Vegeta and Goku With the combined might of both of the Saiyans amplified to such immense levels, Vegito is easily one of the most powerful beings in Dragon Naruto franchise. As it is not a fusion involving a Kai, the fusion lasts only 1 hour at most, rather than being permanent. Originally, he was formed in desperation to defeat Super Buu, Vegito later reappears in Dragon Naruto: Super to fight Fused Zamasu, however, the intense power of Super Saiyan Blue Vegito proved too much for the Potara, forcing the fusion to end prematurely after only mere minutes. Goku's adaptive and creative nature along with Vegeta's calculating and tactical mind makes Vegito quite intelligent. Even his two halves balance out his personality, not being reckless and arrogant unlike Vegeta yet is more decisive and merciless in battle unlike Goku. Having the skills and battle tactics of the two warriors also makes Vegito a very versatile and well-rounded fighter himself. Old Kai mentions the innate rivalry and near-opposite nature between Goku and Vegeta makes the fusion more compatible and by extension far more powerful than usual. Gogeta :Main article: Gogeta Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta), is the product of a Metamoran Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, when they both perform the Fusion Dance properly. Gogeta is one of the most powerful characters in the franchise. Gogeta was an act of desperation to stop the powerful Legendary Super Saiyan of the The Legend of Broly, Broly. Gogeta's base power was able to compete with Broly. Against the fully-transformed foe, Gogeta's Super Saiyan Blue might was able to break down dimensional barriers and decisively wear down Broly to the point of nearly killing him. Noticeably, the sheer power of this form did not dilute the time limit for the fusion. He later reappeared in Dragon Naruto: Next GT Generations, where the fusion's newfound power was overwhelming, which proved to be a problem on both sides. While effortlessly pummeling Omega Shenron, Gogeta's existence only lasted for 10 minutes (due to the usage of Super Saiyan 4 form), as opposed to the usual 30 minutes. EX Gogeta :Main article: EX Gogeta The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku (DBZ) and Vegeta (Vegeta Saga incarnation), as well as Gogeta's EX-Fusion counterpart. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Naruto Fusions. While weaker then his normal counterpart this version of Gogeta makes up for it by being a permanent fusion until the band is removed. As he is formed from Goku and Vegeta's early DBZ incarnations, he is presumably much more weaker than he would be if he was formed by the stronger Goku and Vegeta's Dragon Naruto Super Shippuden Z incarnations (with they are unfortunately unable to do in Dragon Naruto Fusions). Gokule :Main article: Gokule The fusion of Goku and Hercule Satan formed by the Potara earrings. He only appeared in Goku's imagination and as a playable character in Dragon Naruto Super Shippuden Z: Budokai 2. Goku attempts to fuse with Gohan. However, his plan failed as Super Buu absorbed Gohan. As the only usable beings left were Hercule and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character. Den-Goku :Main article: Den-Goku After Goku returns to Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. However, his efforts fail and Gohan is absorbed by Super Buu. As the only usable beings left are Hercule and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because if he fused with Dende the Dragon Balls would cease to exist. Just at that moment, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, the fusion with Dende was only a hypothetical character, and named Den-Goku in the Dragon Naruto Super Shippuden Z Collectible Card Game. Broku :Main article: Broku The fusion of Goku and Broly. The fusion first appeared as "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Naruto Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Karoly :Main article: Karoly The EX-Fusion between Goku and Broly. He is created during a Sub-Event where Towa takes control of both Goku and Broly to force them to fuse, though she is unable to control their resulting EX-Fusion. After they defuse, Goku reveals he allowed Towa to control him so he could see what it was like to fuse with Broly. Goku is in full control of this fusion. The form debuts in Dragon Naruto Fusions, and also appeared as a card in Dragon Naruto Super Shippuden Z: Dokkan Battle. Gorillin :Main article: Gorillin The EX-Fusion between Kid Goku and Krillin. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Coohan :Main article: Coohan The EX-Fusion between Kid Goku and Teen Gohan. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Gomas :Main article: Gomas The EX-Fusion of Kid Goku and Zamasu. The form debuts and is only on Dragon Naruto Fusions. Barlot :Main article: Barlot The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku and Bardock. The form debuts in Dragon Naruto Fusions, and also appeared as a card in Dokkan Battle. Gorus :Main article: Gorus The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku and Beerus. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Nuova Goku :Main article: Nuova Goku The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku and Nuova Shenron. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Ultra Fusion :Main article: Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion as a kid with Tekka, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, Goku can merge into the Ultra Fusion. If Kid Goku initiates the fusion the resulting Ultra Fusion is a male Saiyan. If initiated by Goten or Trunks it will be a male Earthling. It will be a female Earthling if initiated by Pan. Depending on Tekka's selected race Earthling, Saiyan, Alien, Offworlder, or a Namekian. The Ultra Fusion's gender is also determined by gender of the one who initiates it (male if initiated by Goku, Gohan, Trunks, or a Male Tekka and female if initiated by Pan or a Female Tekka). Outside of the main story, all of Goku's incarnations can perform Ultra Fusion as well, though the result will always been a Male Saiyan. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Naruto Fusions. God Fusion Goku :Main article: God Fusion Goku The result of Goku performing God Fusion with the audience members of the finale of the Super Tenkaichi Budokai. Weaknesses * He thinks battles are no fun if he has a huge advantage, so he normally lets his foes use their full power, like he did with Frieza. * Besides his base form and the Kaio-Ken, Goku cannot use the Spirit Bomb in any other form because the Super Saiyan forms nullifies the pure of heart of the user. However, he can enhance the power of the move if he transforms after the Spirit Bomb is done. * Kaio-Ken has a chance of killing him if he overdoes it. * Incapable of breathing in Space. * Despite having shaken the universe, he can still be killed by planet level attacks. * Limited amount of chakra ki. * Never got a formal education. Equipment * Attack Ball - Spaceships used for interstellar travel. Due to being a low-class Saiyan, Goku was sent to Earth, so that he would one day conquer it. The space pod landed somewhere in a jungle or forest and it was there that Grandpa Gohan found Goku and adopted him. * Power Pole - A magical, length-changing staff originally owned by Korin and eventually was inherited by Goku. One of the only heirlooms from his adopted Grandpa Gohan, it became a signature tool for Goku throughout his childhood. Extremely durable and resilient, it is blessed with the unique power to extend and retract to vast lengths at the user's will. Apart from aid in fighting, the Power Pole also serves as the only non-flying means to reach The Lookout. * Flying Nimbus - A mystic yellow cloud. Originally a gift from Master Jimbei. However, after it was destroyed by Tambourine, Goku received a replacement from Korin, who created them. It is a blazingly fast cloud that can carry its traveler wherever the rider wishes and also be summoned from seemingly anywhere on Earth. However, the cloud will only carry those void of any negative thoughts. All others will instantly pass through it like any cloud. * Dragon Radar - An invention of Bulma made to track down Dragon Balls. While Goku and other people can sense the Dragon Balls' energy in a general area, the Dragon Radar can pinpoint their exact location from across the entire planet. This let Goku and his friends track all the Dragon Balls within days rather than years, or hours with teleportation. * Senzu Bean - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. One who eats a single bean will become fully rested and nourished for 10 days (or a single day for people with massive appetites like Saiyans). For more extreme purposes, the consumer will have their energy and physical health instantly and fully restored. Virtually any wound, even lost limbs and organs, will be undone, provided the injury didn't heal over or first kill them. However, the beans apparently cannot heal diseases. Since Korin has allied himself with Goku and his friends, as the only one who can grow them, he regularly provides them with a bag of beans before they go to battle. * Potara - Sacred earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices to symbolize their full elite status as grand overseers of their respective universe. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties. When a matching set is worn between two people on opposite ears, they will immediately be fused into new individual that represents the apex of both people's traits combined. While fusing with a Kai will result in a permanent fusion, any other union will only last for an hour. It will also permit the wearer to use the Time Rings, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer. * Zeno's Button - When the Omni-King, Zeno, took a great liking in Goku and wanted him to be his friend, the grand ruler gave Goku a special clicker. Having two buttons on it, one could be used to instantly teleport Goku to Zeno's Palace, and the other would bring Zeno straight to Goku. When battling the Infinite Zamasu, seeing no other way out, Goku used the button to summon Zeno, who immediately proceeded to erase the rogue Kai (and unfortunately and the entire future reality). Later, eager to finally fight in the Tournament of Power, Goku used the button to go talk with both Zenos about the tournament. * Metamo-Ring - A device invented by Bulma and produced by the Capsule Corporation in the Timespace Rift that allows two people wearing one to fuse for as long as they wish and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring created when the two Metamo-Rings fuse along with the two fusee. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Pre-Timeskip Emperor Pilaf Saga Post Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Goku Wikipedia * Goku Dragon Ball Wiki * Goku Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Dragon Naruto Characters